Never mess with us
by Blackblood-sama
Summary: Luna and Mira were getting ignored by the guild, they both were best friends because of it but one day it got out of hand they beat up Mira LITERALLY beat her up until Lucy came and master did something that was never done in history of magic guilds.


Sitting at the oak fairy tail guild hall bar, looking at my pink guild mark of a fairy. My eyes watering because the guild was ignoreing me but freed and laxus, I was upset, 'people say I was the weakest Mage alive when I saved the world twice and saved loke from disappearing from the worlds, call me Lucky Lucy heartfilia weak when most people have strength but I got brains and strength on my side.'

I was wearing a dark blue tube top, black long skirt to my ankles with slits on both sides for Easter movement. dark blue combat boots to my knees with steel toed at the front, hair up in a long ponytail it has grown to my waists. And had a mood changing skull clip like Lucy Ashley had and the same skull earrings to match. Plus don't forget shorts underneath the skirt too learned that the hard way.

I was in deep thought when I heard a scream, a Mira scream, I jerked up from the stool I was sitting on and ran to where she was, grabbed Taurus, Virgo and Leo's keys in hand ready to fight, when I got there some members were ether punching Mira or laughing at her, this was the last straw, she became my best friend since everyone ignores me now but this, this is definitely the last straw Mira said before she can handle it but now, now they were using magic to hurt her, and that got me P.I.S.S.E.D PISSED OFF.

" _I HAD ANOF OF THIS SHIT, STOP FUCKING HURTING HER OR ILL WON'T BE FUCKING AFRAID TO CALL MY STRONGEST SPIRITS_. so leave before I got all FUCKING _BITCH_ on your _ASSES_ " I yelled as loud as I could it stopped the guild members wondering when I learn colourful words. " at least that got your attention, now, MASTER GET THE FUCK DOWN HERE AND STOP THE GUILD " I heard a big 'thug' then master ran out and said " what's the problem Lucy? "

i just pointed to Mira beside me when I got the guild to stop hurting her, then the all guild members, he look mad no pissed no enraged that's it he was enraged with what the guild did, but he did the unthinkable he said " no more mission, I will go back in my office and call the magic counsel so they can bring back all fairy tail mages back from any and all mission and so no one will be going on any mission until 8 months have past today" as that was said, I whispered something into mira's ear and she nodded meaning she was fine with it,

" master, me and Mira will be taking a T mission for about a year then we'll be back but, how do you say it different, until then, fairy tail have fun with no missions for 8 months " we both giggled " not "

" how is that fair master that they can go on a mission but we all can't " natsu yelled

" correction you can't but me, Mira, freed and laxus can. Is that alright master and can we sing a song for the guild before we leave and get lissan to work the bar Mira won't be working there anymore WHEN we get back " I said to master then everyone else, master nodded mean yes so I helped Mira on stage and when the beat started we dance to the beat.

 **"This songs called Angel With A Shotgun but we change the song a bit but all credit goes to the rightful owner still"**

 **We are demons with shotguns, shotguns, shotguns, Demons with shotguns, shotguns, shotguns.**

 **Get out your guns, battle's begun. Are you a saint or a sinner? If love's a fight then We shall die With our heart on the triggers.**

 **They say before you start a war, You better know what you're fighting for. Well, baby, you are all that We adore. If love is what you need, soldiers We will be.**

 **We are demons with shotgun,s Fighting 'til the war's won, We don't care if hell won't take us back. We'll throw away our faith, babe, just to keep you safe. Don't you know you're everything We have? And We wanna live, not just survive tonight.**

 **Sometimes to win, you've got to sin. Don't mean We're not a believer. And major Tom will sing along. Yeah, they still say We're dreamers.**

 **They say before you start a war, You better know what you're fighting for. Well, baby, you are all that We adore. If love is what you need, soldiers we will be.**

 **We are demons with a shotguns, Fighting 'til the war's won, We don't care if hell won't take us back. We'll throw away our faith, babe, just to keep you safe. Don't you know you're everything We have? And We wanna live, not just survive tonight.**

 **Oh, oh whoa whoa oh whoa**

 **We are demons with shotguns. Fighting 'til the war's won. We don't care if hell won't take us back.**

 **We are demons with a shotguns, Fighting 'til the war's won, we do** **n't care if hell won't take us back. We'll throw away our faith, babe, just to keep you safe. Don't you know you're everything We have? (We are demons with shotguns) And We want to live, not just survive (Live, not just survive) And we gonna hide, hide, hide our tails tonight,** **They say before you start a war, You better know what you're fighting for. Well, baby, you are all that We adore. If love is what you need, soldiers we will be.**

 **soldiers we will be...**

And that was it for now, we dropped the mics and I helped Mira off the stage, and walked off with freed and laxus, no. It was more like they grabbed us and me on laxus's shoulders and Mira in Freed's arm in bride style.

and we all yelled

" NO MISSIONS FOR YOU SUCKERS BYE " and laxus and freed ran off with us into a forest long way away to train to get...

STRONGER...


End file.
